tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kittyfabrays as "Savannah" (Return to the Island)
16:25 Kittyfabrays 6cf4d1b9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.244.209.185 has joined #rpaudition2 16:25 <@TDIFan13> Hi! 16:25 Hi 16:25 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 16:26 Kittyfabrays and Savannah 16:26 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:26 Okay 16:26 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:26 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:26 Okay 16:27 No 16:27 <@TDIFan13> Awesome! 16:27 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:27 Yes 16:27 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 16:28 The sarcastic; Hero 16:29 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Leshawna. Please begin. 16:29 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Leshawna| 16:29 <+Leshawna|> 'Sup girl? 16:29 Uh, hey. 16:30 <+Leshawna|> How you doin'? 16:30 Eh, I'm okay. You? 16:30 <+Leshawna|> Mmm, girl! Heather's been on my LAST nerve! She said I had too much junk in the trunk! 16:31 <+Leshawna|> I am TIRED of that witch! 16:31 She's just jealous because she's got none. 16:31 <+Leshawna|> Hah! Gurl don't you know it! 16:31 <+Leshawna|> She couldn't handle these luscious hips. 16:32 <+Leshawna|> Anyway, whatchu planning to do tonight about the vote? 16:32 I think I'll just vote with everyone else. I don't want to become a target so quick. 16:32 <+Leshawna|> Das true. Sucks that Heather is on the other team, I wanna vote her out so bad! 16:33 <+Leshawna|> You sure you're okay? You seem depressed, gurl. 16:33 Nah, I'm fine. Everyone is just acting so annoying. 16:33 <+Leshawna|> I hope that doesn't include me, hun ;) 16:34 <+Leshawna|> Just tell me who's buggin' you, I won't mind to give them a good lecturin 16:34 Well Heather's bratty butt has really been the only one bugging me. 16:35 <+Leshawna|> You have no idea, gurl. 16:35 <+Leshawna|> What'd she do to you, though? 16:35 She needs to be taught a real good lesson. 16:35 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 16:36 Thank you. 16:36 <@TDIFan13> No problem! 16:36 <@TDIFan13> Seeya. c: 16:36 Bye cx 16:36 Kittyfabrays 6cf4d1b9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.244.209.185 has left #rpaudition2 [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions